Calendrier de l'avent KH 2017
by SaphirActar
Summary: 24 jours, 24 thèmes, avec quelques petits défis, en lien avec l'univers de Kingdom Hearts. Des petits textes inspirés de la saga, du premier jeu sur PS2 jusqu'à Union Cross en passant par des univers alternatifs. De quoi patienter avant Noël !
1. Commencement

**Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Cette année, avec Ejes, on a décidé de se lancer un petit défi : écrire un calendrier de l'avent de prompts, avec quelques défis en plus que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure, noté au bas des prompts quand ils sont validés. Chaque thème (et chaque défi) a été choisi par Ejes mais je suis partie dans la direction que je voulais pour les interpréter ! Si vous lisez l'anglais, allez lire les siens aussi surtout, go ! Si jamais vous aimez Voltron, comme un calendrier n'était visiblement pas suffisant, j'ai décidé d'en faire un deuxième sur cette série bien sympathique donc n'hésitez pas non plus à aller voir ça !**

 **On commence donc ce défi avec le thème "Commencement", ce qui est pas trop mal pour un début haha ! Ce n'est pas mon préféré loin de là mais j'avais envie de tenter quelque chose sur ce duo là donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Oh et je sors le prompt un peu en avance car je ne pourrais probablement pas poster demain ni samedi... Il y aura donc un peu de retard mais vous aurez deux prompts dimanche, sauf si je gère samedi soir ! Bon je vais m'arrêtez là avant que l'intro soit plus longue que le prompt, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tout ira bien, avait assuré Diz. Namine va réunir les souvenirs de Sora et il pourra se réveiller… »

Riku avançait lentement au milieu des bois du château de la Bête. Tous ses sens étaient parfaitement aux aguets. Pas question qu'un de ces idiots de l'Organisation ne le dérange pendant sa mission. Ce qu'il cherchait ? Il ne le savait pas très bien en réalité. L'adolescent était venu directement après sa dernière discussion avec Diz.

« Seulement, Namine a un problème. Quelque chose bloque le processus de restauration… Quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Comme si les souvenirs de Sora étaient aspirés ailleurs. »

Après avoir entendu cela, Riku n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mener l'enquête. Il s'était renseigné auprès de la « sorcière » comme l'appelait Diz et s'était ainsi retrouvé dans ce monde. Les couloirs obscurs étaient décidément bien pratiques et facilement praticables avec les manteaux noirs de l'Organisation. Riku se sentait beaucoup plus libre qu'avant, quand les ténèbres contrôlaient son corps. Une époque qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier.

Un bruit métallique attira son attention. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait presque à l'entrée du pont menant au domaine de la Bête. Avec précaution, Riku avança jusqu'à l'immense porte, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun sans-cœur embusqué ou pire. C'est là qu'il la vit.

Elle, c'était une silhouette encapuchonnée, semblable à celles de l'Organisation. Un membre ? Riku le croyait jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la Keyblade que la personne tenait. Personne ou simili ? La présence de la clé était déterminante et rendait un lien avec Sora possible. L'intérêt de l'adolescent s'agrandit et il observa l'inconnu. Le manieur de Keyblade ne semblait pas très doué mais parvenait quand même à se débarrasser aisément des quelques sans-cœurs présents sur le pont. Sa technique laissait toutefois à désirer, à croire que personne ne l'avait jamais entraîné. Son arme semblait étrange, il n'en dégageait aucune énergie. Même face à des ombres, son porteur avait du mal et ponctuait chaque attaque d'un cri.

« Cette voix… Elle est… féminine ? »

Ce qui bloquait les souvenirs de Sora, c'était certainement cette… Cette chose. Riku ne parvenait pas à la considérer comme une personne. Tous ceux qui portaient le manteau n'en étaient généralement pas dignes, lui y compris. Seul Mickey constituait l'exception à ses yeux.

L'enquête était ouverte pour comprendre qui était cette porteuse d'une étrange Keyblade. Riku ne le savait pas encore mais ce n'était que le début de la quête pour aider son meilleur ami. Son rôle commençait ici, auprès de cette inconnue dont il apprendrait bientôt le nom : Xion.

* * *

 **Challenge coché : mettre Xion dans un prompt.**


	2. Numéro

**Note de l'auteur : On se retrouve avec finalement pas de retard mais presque sur le thème "Numéro". Vous pouvez le voir comme un pairing ou non, c'est selon votre envie, mais le choix a été très évident pour moi de parler d'eux pour ce promt. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur ces deux-là, j'aime beaucoup le lien qui les unit ! Un petit avis ? Bonne lecture ! (PS : je viens de faire 6h de route, j'ai juste envie de me glisser dans mon lit mais non, poster, c'est plus important !).  
**

* * *

« Hum ? C'est parce que j'ai rejoint l'Organisation juste avant toi. Il fallait un ordre alors je suis le sept et tu es le huit. C'est tout, il n'y a pas besoin d'explication en plus. »

Bourreau du travail qu'il était, Saïx le planta là et s'en retourna étudier un énième dossier. Axel soupira. Chaque fois que le roux lui posait la question, l'homme à la belle chevelure bleue répondait toujours de manière pragmatique, sans chercher d'autres explications. Le numéro huit n'avait donc jamais pu lui dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

La vérité.

« Saïx… Qu'est ce qu'il te reste d'Isa ? »

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, de leur passé. Pourtant, les similis de l'Organisation se souvenait pour la plupart de leurs origines, plutôt bien même. La partie émotionnelle avait bien sûr disparu et il existait des zones d'ombre mais Axel se rappelait bien du temps où il était Lea. Trop bien. Saïx au contraire semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de son passé en perdant son cœur. Ce n'était plus du tout la même personne.

Parfois, le numéro huit se demandait pourquoi il y pensait autant, car dans le fond, il ne savait pas ce que c'était avoir des émotions. Cela lui importait-il ? Le roux n'avait pas de réponse. Parfois, il avait l'impression de vouloir voir Isa, mais évidemment, Isa n'était plus là, tout comme Lea.

Alors pourquoi avait-il envie de lui faire part d'un souvenir à ce point ?

Tout s'était déroulé après qu'ils aient perdu leur cœur. Axel ne se souvenait pas très bien comment cela leur était arrivé, un des rares moments de brouillard de sa mémoire. Ils étaient dans le château et puis… Des cris, de la torture, un noir profond et étouffant. Cela ne lui plaisait pas alors il essayait de ne pas se replonger dans cette époque de son passé.

Puis, il s'était réveillé et avait rencontré Xemnas, le leader de l'Organisation. Ce simili bourré de charisme lui avait tout expliqué. Enfin, tout, évidemment, ce qu'il avait bien voulu qu'Axel sache, une histoire suffisante pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions. Cela devait suffire. Cela suffit. Pourtant, des questions, le roux en avait à revendre.

« Tu t'es réveillé avant l'autre, avait déclaré la voix, grave et calme. Tu seras donc le numéro sept de l'Organisation XIII. Axel.

\- L'autre… Non, attendez ! Je ne peux pas être un numéro au dessus de lui. »

Il se souvenait vaguement qu'il ne voulait pas être supérieur à Saïx. Alors, il était devenu le numéro huit. Ce chiffre lui allait bien et de toute façon, il s'en moquait. Aussi étonnante que soit cette requête, Xemnas l'avait accepté sans demander d'explication particulière. L'un ou l'autre pour un numéro, c'était du pareil au même à ses yeux.

Voilà ce qui brûlait les lèvres d'Axel. Il aurait voulu dire à Saïx qu'il avait échangé de numéro pour… Pourquoi au juste ? Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il devait le faire ? Non, il y avait surement autre chose mais le roux n'était qu'un simili, il ne connaissait pas les sentiments. Dans sa poitrine, quelque chose pesait lourd mais Axel n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

* * *

 **Challenge coché : Un prompt sans Sora, ni Roxas, ni Xion, ni Ventus, ni Vanitas.**


	3. Bleu

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, voici un nouveau prompt pour ce dimanche ! Le thème de celui-ci est Bleu. La facilité m'aurait conduit à choisir Aqua (n'est ce pas Ejes ?) mais comme je commençais à regarder Voltron et qu'il fallait inclure un personnage en dehors de l'univers de Kingdom Hearts, j'ai décidé d'utiliser cet univers là. Même si vous ne connaissez pas, normalement, ça ne pose pas de problème (peut-être que ça vous donnera envie daller voir l'autre calendrier ? Ce serait chouette !). Ce prompt m'a posé bien des questions, notamment : Mais comment les gens font pour faire aussi rapidement confiance à Sora ? Puis je me suis souvenue que dans Kingdom Hearts, les personnages ont souvent des notions sur les autres mondes ou les keyblades, donc j'ai utilisé cette particularité ici ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Oh, au fait, le thème de demain sera "Maison", si jamais vous voulez tenter de deviner de quoi il s'agit !**

* * *

Sora se massa le crâne et regarda fixement en face de lui. Sa vision était encore un peu floue mais elle devenait de plus en plus nette. Il avait hâte de savoir à quoi ressemblait le monde endormi dans lequel il avait atterri cette fois. Le dernier qu'il avait visité, le Paradis des Garnements, s'était révélé festif en apparence mais regorgeant de pièges en tout genre. Cette fois, il faudrait se montrer moins naïf et beaucoup plus méfiant.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe. Devant lui se dressait une sorte de lion. Un lion bleu. Un lion robot géant bleu pour être précis. Sora n'avait jamais rien vu de tel et pourtant, il avait déjà parcouru de nombreux mondes. Était-ce une forme de sans-cœur ? Le robot n'avait pas l'air de bouger et il ne se sentait pas particulièrement menacé par le fauve de métal.

« Eh, qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon lion, toi ? »

Le porteur de Keyblade, n'ayant pas encore retrouvé sa lucidité, se retourna aussi vite qu'il pu, oubliant de faire apparaître son arme. Un jeune homme brun s'avançait à sa rencontre, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Il y avait d'autres personnes derrière lui : un homme avec l'air aussi solitaire que Cloud mais des cheveux noirs, un autre plus grand et plus vieux à la chevelure d'ébène courte mais éclairée par une mèche blanche, un grand gaillard à la peau basané aux cheveux sombres et à l'air amical. La troupe se terminait par… Était-ce un garçon ou une fille ? Une personne en tout cas qui devait faire la taille de Sora et avait les mêmes cheveux en pique, en plus clair.

En regardant un peu autour de lui, l'adolescent remarqua que le lion bleu n'était pas le seul. Il y avait d'autres fauves géants, un vert, un jaune, un rouge et également un noir. Sora se sentait infiniment petit face à tout cela mais étrangement, aucune impression de danger ne le prenait. Il eut le temps de retrouver totalement ses esprits avant que celui qui avait parlé ne le rejoigne.

« - Hey, réponds, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu rentré dans le château ?

\- Euh… Bonjour ? Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous dis que je suis là par hasard.

\- Par hasard ? s'étonna celui à la mèche blanche, que les autres consultaient du regard et qui devait donc être une sorte de leader.

\- Hum, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Sora, enchanté !

\- Sora ? Je suis Shiro et voici Keith, Hunk, Pidge et Lance.

\- Ces lions sont à vous ? demanda l'adolescent, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr ! répliqua Lance. Nous sommes Voltron, le défenseur de l'univers ! Nous avons chacun un lion, le bleu est le mien et quand nous sommes réunis, nous formons un énorme robot que rien ne peut arrêter, pas même les Galras !

\- Wahou, mais c'est trop cool ! Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler !

\- Attends, tu ne connais pas Voltron ? Mais tu viens d'où ? s'étonna Hunk.

\- Je viens d'un autre monde… Même d'un autre univers, sourit le brun aux cheveux en bataille. Moi aussi je me bats pour défendre le monde… Avec ça, ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

\- Wahou ! s'exclama Hunk. C'est quoi cette arme ?

\- Elle fonctionne comment ? s'enquit Pidge, subitement très intéressé.

\- Eh bien, il s'agit d'une Keyblade et je la contrôle car je suis son porteur… Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre mais je m'en sers pour protéger les mondes.

\- Ah, c'est comme nos lions, réfléchit Hunk, ils décident qui peut les piloter.

\- Les mondes ? tiqua Keith.

\- Oui, il y a plein de mondes… d'univers même et je dois les protéger !

\- Rien que ça, rit Lance. Tu es tout seul pour faire ça ?

\- Non, nous sommes plusieurs porteurs de keyblades mais là, c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de cette zone. Enfin, je ne crois pas que je suis supposé vous dire tout ça… Trop tard ha ha !

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses Shiro ? demanda Keith.

\- J'en ai déjà entendu parler… C'est encore autre chose que les réalités alternatives mais… J'ai déjà entendu parler des Keyblades. Je crois que nous pouvons avoir confiance en lui. »

L'ambiance se détendit aussitôt et Sora sourit naturellement. Il avait eu peur que ces personnes le prennent pour un ennemi vu qu'il s'était introduit dans leur domaine mais heureusement, l'un d'entre eux connaissait la légende de la Keyblade.

« - Que fais-tu ici alors ? reprit Shiro.

\- Hum, c'est un peu compliqué, avoua Sora, qui ne souhaitait pas entrer dans les détails de son examen. Mais si j'ai été envoyé ici par le magicien Yensid, c'est que j'ai forcément une tâche à accomplir. Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

\- Avec ta taille et ta coupe hérisson ? fit Pidge, sceptique.

\- Regardez qui parle de la taille, souffla Lance, qui éclata de rire avec Hunk.

\- Je vous entends, râla-t-il, et Sora ne savait toujours pas à quel genre le relier.

\- Toute aide est la bienvenue, approuva Shiro. Bienvenu parmi les paladins, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main à Sora qui la serra volontiers.

\- Merci, je sens qu'on va former une bonne équipe ! répondit l'adolescent avec bonne humeur.

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment tu utilises ton arme, ajouta Keith, l'air curieux.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas encore un expert… Mais je me débrouille pas trop mal selon le roi Mickey. Riku m'a toujours dit que j'avais encore du chemin à parcourir. Riku… J'espère que je le reverrais bientôt.

\- C'est un ami à toi ce Riku ? demanda Hunk.

\- Oui, il a une Keyblade aussi et il est beaucoup plus fort que moi…

\- Paladins, désolé de vous interrompre, résonna une voix d'homme par un haut parleur mais une flotte Galra a été aperçue non loin d'un convoi de marchandise pour la planète Antrul.

\- Bien reçu, Coran ! En avant, lions de Voltron ! s'exclama Shiro.

\- Sora, viens avec moi, proposa Lance. Mon lion est le meilleur !

\- Pense-t-il, souffla Keith plus loin.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! s'énerva le brun. Mais Bleu, tu es le plus merveilleux, ne l'écoute pas ! »

Sora suivit Lance et entra à l'intérieur de l'immense lion. Il avait l'habitude des voyages dans l'espace mais ce robot n'avait rien à voir avec le vaisseau gummi. Comment souvent, Sora laissa le sentiment de joie qui brûlait naturellement en lui l'envahir. Cette aventure allait encore être mémorable et ce n'était pas les blagues de Lance qui lui prouveraient le contraire.

* * *

 **Challenges cochés : Inclure Sora dans un prompt et introduire un personnage qui n'apparait pas dans l'univers Kingdom Hearts.**


	4. Maison

**Note de l'auteur : C'est parti pour le quatrième jour ! Le thème du jour est Maison, un thème chaleureux et plein de souvenirs. Pour le coup, j'ai eu envie d'exploiter un membre de l'organisation XIII et de mettre en avant une théorie, probablement fausse, mais que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, avec un ship à l'appui. Vous avez un avis dessus ? Je suis curieuse de l'entendre !**

 **Oh, le thème pour demain est Terreurs Nocturnes, des suppositions ?**

* * *

Il trainait les pieds en sortant du couloir obscure, comme à chaque fois qu'on l'envoyait en mission. Il n'était pas fait pour ça, les combats ne lui allaient pas. Encore, ce n'était aujourd'hui qu'une mission d'observation, le plan parfait à ses yeux.

« Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, Demyx. Si tu ne fais pas un peu plus d'efforts, tu sais ce qui t'attend. La vie de reflet sera peut-être plus simple pour toi. »

Le numéro neuf frissonna et poursuivit sa route.

Il visitait un monde nouveau pour lui aujourd'hui, du nom d'Atlantica. Il découvrit avec ravissement une plage de sable blanc et la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Un monde idyllique pour se reposer. Demyx décida de dire dans son rapport qu'il n'avait rien remarqué de particulier, que tout était calme. Ainsi, il pouvait se permettre de profiter de la journée, une sieste sur le sable chaud le tentait particulièrement. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que sa mission devenait beaucoup plus agréable d'un seul coup.

Puis il entendit le bruit des vagues.

Une sensation étrange l'envahie. Comme... Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant donc il ne savait pas ce que c'était ni comment le décrire. Demyx se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par la mer d'un seul coup. Une attirance impérieuse et subite qu'il ne fit rien pour endiguer. Il avait mal mais pas physiquement. Le numéro neuf s'approcha de l'eau, son élément, et plongea la main dedans. Le liquide était froid mais une chaleur emplie sa poitrine.

« J'ai l'impression… de… Je me souviens… »

Les similis de l'Organisation se souvenaient d'ordinaire de leur passé mais lui faisait partie de ceux qui n'avaient pas le moindre souvenir. Pourtant, au rythme de la houle, il sentait quelque chose remonter en lui. Des images, des instants perdus… Des émotions ? Non, impossible. Les similis n'ont pas de cœur, ils ne peuvent donc pas avoir de sentiments. Se demandant ce qu'il devait, le jeune homme s'assit sur le sable, à la limite du ressac, et fit apparaître son sitar. Quelques accords lui suffirent pour accorder l'instrument et il se mit à en jouer, laissant son instinct le guider.

Un sirin apparut dans son esprit, nageant dans l'onde avec grâce et fluidité. Autour de lui, de nombreux poissons profitaient du courant et se laissaient approcher, sans aucune peur. Une sirène arriva, dans un tourbillon de cheveux rouges. Son sourire était comme elle, sublime, et Demyx appréciait la lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il connaissait son nom. Ariel.

Les images continuèrent à défiler, des souvenirs heureux d'un palais sous l'eau, collant parfaitement à la musique qu'il jouait. Demyx crut comprendre ce que c'était qu'éprouver des sentiments car cette sirène ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle faisait naître quelque chose en lui et il voulait la revoir, pour comprendre. Ariel avait les réponses.

Faisant disparaître son instrument, il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés et sourit. Sa mission prenait un autre sens désormais. Le numéro neuf avait retrouvé une trace de son passé qu'il comptait bien remonter. Se relevant, Demyx avança jusqu'à la mer et ne s'arrêta que quand l'eau lui arriva aux genoux, le regard fixé sur l'horizon avec détermination.

« Alors, c'est ça… Cette sensation… Je suis rentré à la maison. »

Sans plus se préoccuper du reste, il plongea.

* * *

 **Challenge validé : Inclure un perso de Disney dans au moins un prompt.**


	5. Terreurs Nocturnes

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, allez, il était temps de mettre un peu d'hurt/comfort dans ce défi, en tant qu'auteur un peu sadique que je suis et avec ce thème, Terreurs Nocturnes, c'était parfait. J'ai pu caser une expression imposée aussi, qui m'a permise de construire mon scénario. Et si jamais vous ne connaissez pas l'univers alternatif de Liverpepper, je vous conseille fortement d'aller faire un tour sur son Tumblr. C'est en anglais, mais même si vous ne le parlez pas, les images sont cool ! En tout cas, j'en reparlerais dans au moins un autre prompt ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Le prochain thème sera Calendrier, un thème de saison. Quelques idées ?**

* * *

« Zack… »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. Regarde ce que tu as fait. »

« Cloud ! »

« Non, Zack, tu n'aurais jamais dû… Pardon Zack… »

« Réveille-toi ! »

« Tu es un monstre. Regarde ce que tu es, demi-existence ! »

« Cloud ! »

« S'il vous plait, je n'ai jamais voulu… Non… Ne lui faites pas de mal ! »

« Cloud ! »

« C'est plutôt pour toi qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter ! »

« Réveille-toi Cloud ! »

« Pour toi, l'enfer commence ici ! Pâle copie qui voulait être un héros ha ha ha ! »

« CLOUD ! »

« NON ! »

Le dénommé Cloud se réveilla alors en hurlant. Il lui fallut un long moment pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit, dans un endroit sûr et qu'à ses côtés, Léon le fixait avec inquiétude, une main rassurante posée sur son épaule. Le blond reprit calmement sa respiration et essuya dans un geste parfaitement inutile la sueur qui lui coulait sur le visage. Des images pas très plaisantes lui revenaient en tête et il aurait voulu les oublier.

« - Cloud, est-ce que ça va ? demanda le brun avec douceur.

\- Je crois oui, finit par répondre le blond.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini maintenant.

\- C'était plus qu'un cauchemar, Léon… Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

\- Raconte-moi plutôt.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revivre ça…

\- On dit que les mauvais rêves disparaissent quand on les raconte. »

Après une hésitation assez brève, Cloud décida qu'il valait mieux en parler que de garder ça dans sa tête et le ressasser toute la nuit. Il devrait considérer cette option plus souvent.

« - J'ai encore rêvé de la mort de Zack… Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

\- Tu crois encore que tu es responsable de cet accident ? Cloud…

\- Non mais… Dans mon rêve, il y avait une ombre qui me parlait. Elle me disait que je n'étais que… Que le simili de Zack.

\- Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? fit Léon en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que je ne vaux rien par rapport à lui. J'ai… J'ai toujours essayé de le copier mais ce n'était qu'un moyen de me faire remarquer. Zack était… Tellement meilleur que moi… »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Cloud mais aussitôt, Léon le prit dans ses bras. Avec douceur et chaleur, le brun le serra tendrement, lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant. Le faux SOLDAT se sentit protégé comme jamais.

« - Ne dis jamais que tu ne vaux rien. Jamais.

\- Léon… Je…

\- Tais-toi, Cloud. S'il te plait. »

Le blond sourit et obéit. Les cauchemars étaient fréquents mais jamais l'homme à la cicatrice ne lui avait fait un reproche, jamais une remarque déplacée. Léon de son côté espérait réussir à chasser les mauvais rêves de l'homme qu'il aimait rapidement.

* * *

 **Challenges cochés : inclure l'expression Simili de Zack dans un prompt et inclure l'univers alternatif de Liverpepper**


	6. Calendrier

**Note de l'auteur : Hello, nous voici au sixième jour, soit le quart du calendrier ! Noël se rapproche ! Le thème du jour, justement, est calendrier. Outre le fait que j'avais envie de montrer le petit duo que vous allez voir, j'ai eu envie de traiter le thème avec humour... hum, croyez moi, c'était beaucoup plus drôle dans ma tête mais je vais assumer ma bêtise ! J'espère que ça vous fera au moins sourire un peu !**

 **Le prochain thème sera Wayfinder, alias, éclaireur en français ! Des idées peut-être ?**

* * *

« Mais pourquoi Roxas n'est toujours pas revenu ? »

Axel n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir demandé quelque chose de très compliqué pourtant. Les deux amis avaient décidé de changer un peu des glaces à l'eau de mer et de tester d'autres aliments. Cette fois, c'était au tour de Roxas d'acheter quelque chose sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu d'idée. Son amnésie y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Le roux avait donc réfléchi à sa place, à quelque chose de bon marché et facilement trouvable dans la citée du Crépuscule.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher des dattes tiens ? »

En cette période froide de l'année, ces fruits secs devaient être à chaque étal, le numéro treize n'aurait donc aucune difficulté à s'en procurer. L'abondance du produit le rendait également moins cher et économiser ses munnies n'était pas un luxe dans l'Organisation.

« Cela va faire deux heures qu'il est parti. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose. »

Plongeant dans sa mémoire, Axel essaya de se souvenir si un détail lui avait échappé. Roxas avait eu l'air surpris à sa demande mais était parti quand même. Une raison à cet étonnement ? Il ne connaissait probablement pas les dattes. Après tout, le numéro huit avait dû lui expliquer tellement de choses depuis son arrivée dans l'Organisation, alors quoi d'étonnant ?

Le temps passait et après trois heures d'attente, Axel décida d'aller à la recherche de son ami. En chemin, il tomba sur Xigbar, le numéro deux. Le roux l'appréciait pour son côté très détendu mais il avait tendance à s'en méfier quand même, pour sa proximité avec Xehanort.

« - Hey Xigbar, tu n'aurais pas vu Roxas par hasard ?

\- Hum ? Ah Roxas ! Il est à la papeterie je crois !

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il cherchait un calendrier.

\- Un calendrier… Non…

\- Pourquoi, cela a un sens particulier ?

\- Non, rien de très grave. Merci Xiggy !

\- Les jeunes, vous êtes tous bizarres. »

Le borgne partit en marmonnant tandis qu'Axel se précipita vers la papeterie. Il n'y en avait qu'une dans la Citée du Crépuscule, ce qui lui fit gagner un temps précieux. Là, il trouva Roxas au rayon des calendriers, en train de fixer deux modèles, l'un avec des animaux et l'autre avec des fleurs.

« - Hey Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je t'ai attendu trois heures !

\- Ah pardon Axel mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver le magasin et maintenant j'hésite entre les modèles car tu ne m'as absolument pas dit. Ces deux-là ont l'air bien mais je ne savais pas que ça se mangeait.

\- Attends. Quoi ? Mais je t'ai dit d'acheter des dattes, pas un calendrier.

\- Bah oui mais les dates se trouvent dans un calendrier ! »

Un ange passa, puis Axel explosa de rire. Il eut bien du mal à reprendre son calme, d'autant plus devant la tête déconfite de son compagnon.

« - Des… Des dattes, Roxas. Des dattes ! Avec deux t ! Ha ha ha. C'est des… des fruits secs ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

\- Ah… Je suis désolé Axel, je n'en savais rien.

\- Merci pour le fou rire, mon pote, ha ha ha… Bon, tu sais quoi, oublions les dattes et allons manger autre chose, c'est moi qui invite. Tu as une idée ?

\- Hum, tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu un vieux monsieur parler de quelque chose qui avait l'air bon. Je crois que ça s'appelle la… la tar… Tarti… Tartiflette ?

\- Eh bien, on va essayer de trouver ça. »

C'est ainsi que le numéro huit et le numéro treize partirent en quête d'un plat hivernal, la fondante tartiflette. En trouveront-ils ? Ceci est une autre histoire.

* * *

 **Challenge coché : inclure Roxas dans un prompt.**


	7. Wayfinder

**Note de l'auteur : Aujourd'hui, je devais écrire sur le thème Wayfinder, éclaireur en français, mais le mot anglais me plait beaucoup aussi ! J'ai un peu sauté sur la facilité de ce thème en parlant de l'objet, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas prendre les personnages auxquels on peut s'attendre ou du moins, une situation que je n'avais jamais vu. Voici donc un petit prompt qui se veut mignon et plein de bromance. Bonne lecture !**

 **Demain, le thème sera Brisé, un thème qui devrait bien plaire à une personne car je l'ai écrit pour elle !**

* * *

La déception se lisait sur le visage de Riku et cela fendait le cœur de voir une telle expression chez un enfant. Il essayait de le cacher mais c'était bien difficile, surtout quand on a que huit ans.

« Joyeux anniversaire Sora ! »

Ce jour-là, c'était l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami et une petite fête avait été organisée sur l'île du Destin pour l'occasion. En plus d'eux, il y avait aussi Tidus, Waka, Selfie et Kairi. Les enfants s'amusaient bien en cette belle journée. Vint finalement le moment tant attendu pour le héros du jour, celui d'avoir ses cadeaux. Le sourire du brun allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Riku avait fabriqué lui-même son présent et il en était fier. Son inspiration venait d'une légende qu'il aimait bien et avait adapté à sa sauce. Il lui tardait de l'offrir à Sora pour voir la réaction de son ami. Pour le moment, c'était au tour de Kairi. Riku regardait ce qu'elle donnait en cadeau… Et c'est à ce moment que la déception apparut sur son visage.

« - Whahou ! Merci Kairi, un éclaireur !

\- C'est une éclaireuse, corrigea Tidus, moqueur.

\- Je l'ai choisi moi-même ! répondit Kairi, toute fière. En jaune, comme les fruits paopus ! »

Le brun était très content et se jeta dans ses bras. Riku restait fixé sur ce magnifique cadeau, le sien ne pouvait absolument pas rivaliser. Il se sentit subitement très mal. Hélas, Sora s'approchait de lui, car c'était à son tour d'offrir quelque chose. Devant le sourire de son ami, Riku perdit la face.

« Je n'ai rien, je suis désolé. »

Se cachant le visage avec sa chevelure argentée, le garçon partit en courant devant l'incompréhension générale. Il alla se cacher près du palmier plié surplombant la plage, trop honteux pour revenir tout de suite. Ne pas offrir de cadeau à quelqu'un pour son anniversaire, il trouvait cela vraiment horrible mais après le cadeau de Kairi, il n'osait plus montrer le sien. Celui de la jeune fille était beaucoup trop joli tandis que son cadeau à lui…

« - Hey Riku ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ah Sora ! Je… Je suis désolé…

\- Tu sais, si tu n'as pas de cadeau, ce n'est pas grave ! Ce qui compte, c'est que tu étais là avec moi aujourd'hui et ça, personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer.

\- Hum… Tu sais Sora, en réalité, j'ai… J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi tu as dit que tu n'en avais pas alors ?

\- Parce que… Le mien ne vaudra jamais celui de Kairi.

\- Riku… Est-ce que j'ai le droit de le voir quand même ? »

Il hésita longtemps mais devant la petite moue du brun, il sortit le paquet de sa poche. Sora prit délicatement le présent et retira l'emballage avec précaution. Riku osait à peine regarder. Son ami découvrir alors une éclaireuse dans le papier, mais pas une achetée. C'était un objet en forme d'étoile que son compagnon d'aventure avait fait lui-même. L'objet était très artisanale bien sûr car le garçon n'avait pas trouvé tous les matériaux les plus pratiques.

« - Mais… Riku, cette éclaireuse… C'est toi qui l'as fait toi-même ?

\- Oui… Je l'ai fait en rouge et bleu car je sais que tu adores ces deux couleurs là et… Il y a un motif de radeau au milieu parce que… Quand on sera grand, on prendre la mer ensemble et on ira visiter d'autres mondes ! Enfin, je comprendrais que tu préfères celui de Kairi…

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert ! »

Tout heureux, Sora sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui était très surpris. Comment pouvait-on affirmer une telle chose après avoir vu le divin présent de Kairi ?

« - Tu es sûr Sora ? Celui de Kairi est plus beau. Regarde le mien est… déjà abimé !

\- Peut-être Riku mais dans le tien, il y a quelque chose que celui de Kairi n'a pas.

\- Euh les couleurs ? Le motif ?

\- Tu y as mis du cœur Riku. Il y a une partie de toi dans cet éclaireur. »

Incapable de dire un mot, le garçon à la chevelure argentée parvint quand même à sourire. Puisse ce présent éclairer son ami partout, même dans les ténèbres les plus obscures.


	8. Brisé

**Note de l'auteur : Nous voilà au tiers du défi (oui, j'aime calculer que voulez-vous) et on se retrouve avec le thème Brisé. Au départ, clairement, ce thème m'invitait pour de l'angst ou quelque chose du genre mais j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans la facilité. Et Ejes, j'ai écrit ce prompt vraiment pour te faire plaisir mais j'ai vraiment adoré le faire ! Les événements ne se passent pas dans l'univers canon évidemment, je me suis inspirée de deux UA : Secret Place d'Ejes et Cast a Shadow de Taliax ! Si vous lisez l'anglais, je vous recommande franchement ces deux projets !**

 **Pour le prochain thème, on ira voir vers "Livre" !**

* * *

« Tu n'es rien qu'un objet. Sans maître pour te donner des ordres, tu serais juste vaguement un bout de ténèbres conscient. Déchet ! »

Allongé quelque part dans un endroit obscur, Vanitas ressassait les paroles de Xehanort. Non que cela lui fasse spécialement quelque chose mais il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait un fondement de vérité. C'était ce qui le blessait le plus. Savoir qu'il n'était qu'un outil, tout juste bon à suivre les instructions, sans libre arbitre.

Un esclave enchainé.

« Tss, tu peux aller te faire foutre, Xeha, je ne reviendrais pas vers toi ! »

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il préférait ne pas y penser, cela risquait juste de l'énerver encore plus. Avait-il quelque chose de mieux à faire ? Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Autour de lui, le monde était fait d'ombres. Pourtant, aucun de ses nescients n'apparaissait. Pas même le moindre petit sans-cœur. Trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

Sa main se plongea soudain dans sa poche et il sentit un objet légèrement pointu. Vanitas le prit et sourit en voyant un éclaireur. C'était l'objet le plus précieux qu'il possédait, celui qui lui permettait de se rappeler que la vie n'était pas constituée uniquement de ténèbres. Un élément qui le raccrochait à cette part d'humanité que personne ne soupçonnait qu'il possédait. Personne sauf elle.

« N'oublie jamais Vanitas. Il y a de la lumière en chacun de nous. »

Aqua. Leur rencontra avait été aussi étonnante que riche et depuis, il devait bien avouer qu'il l'appréciait. Énormément. Parfois, sa fâcheuse manie de voir le bien partout l'exaspérait mais elle avait ce talent incroyable de voir le bon chez les autres, même dans un déchet tel que lui.

« S'il y a de la lumière dans tous, il y a aussi des ténèbres. »

Joueur, Vanitas n'avait pu résister à lui lancer cette petite pique. Si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas contredit, il avait bien vu tout ce qui se passait dans ses yeux. Savoir qu'elle avait ses propres ténèbres l'effrayait et la rassurait en même temps. Cela ne servait de toute façon à rien de se voiler la face. Le monde n'était pas noir ni blanc. Vanitas le voyait gris. Gris foncé. Très foncé. Sa façon de voir la vie restait bien sombre, même s'il avait accompli d'indéniables progrès. Son attention se reporta sur l'éclaireur et en l'examinant, son cœur rata un battement.

« Il est cassé ! »

Sa voix avait tout l'air d'un gamin de cinq ans, mais en existence, il n'était pas tellement plus vieux depuis sa séparation avec Ventus. Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'est que son bien le plus précieux était brisé et cela le fit enrager. Une sensation bizarre l'envahie, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, un mélange de colère, de peur et de quelque chose qui devait être de l'inquiétude.

« S'il est brisé… Il a dû arriver quelque chose à Aqua ! »

L'objet était bien trop solide pour qu'un simple voyage dans sa poche ait pu autant le mettre à mal. Vanitas ne savait pas où il était mais il décida de partir à la recherche de son amie lumineuse. Peu importe dans quel monde elle était, même dans le domaine des ténèbres, Vanitas retrouverait Aqua. Il préférait toutefois ne pas trop s'expliquer pourquoi.

* * *

 **Challenge coché : inclure Vanitas dans un prompt.**


	9. Livre

**Note de l'auteur : Bien le bonjour en ce neuvième jour ! Cette fois, le thème était livre, ce qui est un peu mon domaine (je suis en études pour bosser dans l'édition, même si ça ne vous intéresse probablement pas, ce que je comprends totalement mais j'avais envie de glisser ça là, c'est donc fait). J'ai réfléchi un moment à ce que j'allais faire puis j'ai eu envie de parler de Kingdom Hearts Union Cross, le jeu sur portable. D'autres joueurs dans le coin ? J'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez le prompt sur le sujet !**

 **Le prochain thème, Enfant, m'a fait littéralement fondre, rendez-vous demain pour en savoir plus !**

* * *

« - Ephemer, tu as l'air particulièrement heureux aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Master Ava, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'absolument extraordinaire !

\- Vraiment ? demanda la porteuse de keyblade au masque de renard, amusée. Raconte-moi !

\- C'est une fille, elle ne vient pas de notre union, elle est chez les Unicornis.

\- Avec Ira donc. Et elle est gentille avec toi ?

\- Oui, on est allé explorer la ville ensemble aujourd'hui, on s'est vraiment bien amusé ! Je dois la revoir demain, on s'est donné rendez-vous. J'ai hâte !

\- Je suis contente pour toi, Ephemer. C'est vrai que même en venant de différentes unions, rien n'empêche d'être amis. Si seulement les autres pouvaient le comprendre également…

\- Euh, Master Ava ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Hum ? Non, rien, rien d'important. Qu'allez-vous faire demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, fit-il évasivement, et elle sut qu'il mentait. Hum, je me demandais…

\- Oui ? s'étonna-t-elle, le voyant venir.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais regarder le… Le Livre ?

\- Ah non, bien tenté, mais seuls les maîtres ont le droit de le lire, Ephemer.

\- Oh, tant pis, j'aurais essayé ! Je… J'y vais, maître Ava ! A bientôt !

\- Tâche de ne pas faire attendre ton amie demain ! »

Il partit en courant sans même se retourner. Le jeune homme débordait d'énergie et ce depuis toujours. Ephemer était une personne sincère et généreuse, tout en ayant une forte curiosité, un désir d'apprendre qu'elle avait rapidement détecté chez lui. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle l'avait choisi… Ava secoua la tête, préférant ne pas se replonger dans les plans qu'elle avait élaborés à cause de la demande du Maître des maîtres. C'était bien trop complexe.

Sa main replongea dans sa poche et elle en sortit le livre des prophéties, magnifique petit grimoire bleu qui ne payait pas de mine au premier abord. C'était pourtant lui qui contenait des informations capitales sur le sort de ce monde. De ces mondes même. Chaque maître d'union en avait un, mais chaque maître possédait également des informations spécifiques. Ava feuilleta le sien, le connaissant de toute façon par cœur, depuis le temps.

Sauf qu'elle remarqua une page à laquelle la manieuse de keyblade n'avait jamais particulièrement prêté attention. Elle parlait d'Ephemer, cela elle s'en souvenait, mais la page mentionnait également une fille. Ephemer venait de se faire une amie coïncidence ? Avec attention, elle relut les lignes et son cœur se serra un peu. Rien de ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait mais le destin était ainsi fait.

« Ephemer, je suis désolée mais… Je crois qu'il aurait mieux valu que tu ne la rencontres pas. »

C'était trop tard. Ava leva les yeux vers le ciel et se demanda à quel point la guerre était proche.


	10. Enfant

**Note de l'auteur : Vous savez, je totalement fondu en écrivant ce prompt. Bon, déjà, le thème de base étant enfant, c'était certain que j'allais partir dans quelque chose de mignon, la porte ouverte était trop tentante. Mais là, je me suis surprise moi-même. J'ai choisi deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup et imaginé à quoi aurait pu ressembler leur rencontre. J'espère que ce petit moment de fluff vous plaira et réchauffera vos coeurs en cette journée froide ! C'est le but !**

 **Dans le prochain prompt, le thème imposé est lame ! Des idées ?  
**

* * *

« Terra ! Terra, viens par ici ! »

Du haut de ses huit ans, le garçon se retourna avec étonnement. D'ordinaire, Eraqus le laissait jouer toute la fin de la matinée et ne le rappelait pas avant qu'il soit l'heure de manger. La seule explication possible était qu'il avait fait une découverte importante. Curieux, Terra s'élança vers son maître. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, surpris. Aux côtés du grand manieur de keyblade, une petite fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui regardait les environs avec curiosité. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans la Contrée du Départ. Qui était-elle ?

La demoiselle se tourna vers lui et le fixa avec un grand sourire. Il rougit, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir dans une telle situation.

« - Terra, je te présente Aqua ! Elle vient ici pour suivre le même entraînement que toi, cela fait de vous deux camarades. Tu seras gentil avec elle hein ?

\- Oui… Oui maître ! Euh… Bonjour Aqua, bégaya-t-il.

\- Bonjour Terra, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance !

\- Je vous laisse faire un peu connaissance, je reviendrais tout à l'heure vous chercher pour le repas, d'accord ? Hum, Terra, tu pourrais peut-être montrer les environs à Aqua ?

\- D'accord, je… Je vais le faire ! Viens… Viens Aqua ! »

Pas dérangeante du tout, elle le suivit tandis qu'Eraqus s'éloignait, un sourire paternel au visage. Terra ne savait pas trop bien comment se comporter en présence d'Aqua, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de présence féminine dans sa vie. Il y avait bien eu sa mère mais c'était il y a si longtemps… Le garçon le prit avec lui et l'emmena vers le terrain de combat, décidant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à lui montrer avant d'aller manger.

« - Tu ne trouves pas que c'est rigolo ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est rigolo ? fit-il, ayant un peu de mal avec l'humour.

\- Je m'appelle Aqua et toi Terra. L'eau et la terre ! Nous étions faits pour être camarades ! »

Elle sourit avec douceur et il ne put résister à faire de même. Au moins, Aqua semblait particulièrement gentille et il allait probablement l'apprécier. Terra lui montra le terrain d'entraînement et lui expliqua comment se déroulait les séances. Bien sûr, il n'avait que huit ans mais il avait déjà de bonnes bases. Pour lui prouver, il matérialisa une keyblade dans sa main. Elle parut impressionnée mais parvint à faire de même.

« - Dis moi, Terra… Même si on doit combattre l'un contre l'autre parfois… On sera toujours amis ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il n'y a pas de raison ! On sera tous les deux des grands maîtres de la keyblade ! »

Ce jour marqua le début d'une grande et belle amitié… Ou plus qui sait ?


	11. Lame

**Note de l'auteur : Et hop, on revient en force pour l'UA de Liverpepper, dont je suis beaucoup trop fan ! Le thème de cette fois, lame, m'a fait directement penser à Cloud et Léon donc j'ai voulu parler d'eux, avec les petits jumeaux en prime ! Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être canon dans cet unviers alternatif mais je me suis éclatée à écrire et ma foi, c'est déjà un début. Bonne lecture !**

 **Dans le prochain, le thème sera Désert ! Des suppositions ?**

 **Note : j'ai également choisi de ne pas traduire leurs noms de base, Pa est donc Cloud et Dad c'est Léon !**

* * *

« - Dis Pa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre ?

\- Attends une minute Sora, tu vas bientôt le savoir ! » soupira Cloud.

Il ne put empêcher un timide sourire de naître sur son visage. Les deux jumeaux, Roxas et Sora, avaient demandé à leurs papas ce qu'il y avait dans cette énorme malle du grenier et Léon avait finalement encouragé son amant à le leur dire. Ils avaient le droit de savoir.

« - C'est un trésor ? s'émerveilla le petit Roxas.

\- En quelque sorte ! approuva le brun. C'est surtout plein de souvenirs… Bon, Cloud, ouvre la !

\- Oui, deux secondes. La faute à celui qui a mis un code à 36 chiffres sur cette malle !

\- Oui, bon, souffla le brun avec une moue gênée. Je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un mette la main dessus, même par hasard…

\- Allez, qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'impatienta Sora. Oh ? »

Finalement, Cloud venait de finir d'ouvrir le coffre et il plongea la main dedans. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il en sortir une grande épée, dont la forme faisait penser à une arme à feu paradoxalement. Avec précaution, le blond la tendit à Léon qui la regarda avec nostalgie.

« Wahou ! » s'exclamèrent les deux jumeaux, impressionnés.

Ce n'était pas encore terminé. Cloud attrapa un autre objet et le sortit, cette fois encore sans aucune difficulté. Les deux enfants restèrent muets d'étonnement car c'était une épée encore plus grande et qui devait faire un poids conséquent. Pourtant, Pa la portait sans aucun effort. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la lame, il eut un moment d'absence et parut très loin d'eux.

« - Euh, Pa, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Roxas, un peu inquiet.

\- Oui, désolé, c'est juste… Les souvenirs…

\- Dad, Pa, vos armes sont trop cools ! s'extasia Sora. Mais comment vous les avez eu ?

\- Elles sont à nous, sourit Léon. Au lycée, nous avons fait le service militaire qui était obligatoire à l'époque. Et depuis, nous ne les avons pas rendu !

\- Oh ! Vous étiez chacun dans une division ? s'enquit Roxas.

\- Exactement. Ceci est une gunblade, expliqua Dad. Elle permet un bon mélange entre la force de frappe et la magie, ainsi que l'attaque à distance.

\- Et cette lame… Elle n'est pas mauvaise pour la magie mais c'est clairement une épée prévue pour employer la force brute, continua Cloud, caressant le métal. Je faisais partie du SOLDAT.

\- Le SOLDAT… Les supers guerriers trop puissants qu'on envoyait au front ? s'exclamèrent les deux.

\- Eh oui, approuva le blond, un peu gêné. Enfin, je n'étais pas un première classe non plus. Seulement un troisième classe un peu prometteur.

\- Tu aurais pu facilement passer en première classe si…, commença Léon, se révélant finalement incapable de terminer.

\- A cause de ta maladie, Pa ? devina Roxas. Les géostigmas…

\- Oui… Mais d'un côté, c'est également grâce à cela que j'ai pu rencontrer Léon. On se connaissait déjà d'avant mais… Pas à ce point-là.

\- Vraiment ? s'amusa Sora. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Eh bien… Je me suis effondré un jour sur le terrain d'entraînement…

\- Et comme il n'y avait que moi qui avait un minimum de connaissances en soin, j'ai dû l'aider, finit le brun. C'est ainsi que nous avons finit par former une équipe et… La suite, vous la connaissez.

\- Nous aussi on pourra rentrer dans l'armée ? demanda Sora avec des yeux brillants.

\- J'espère bien que non, soupira Dad.

\- Je serais le soldat le plus puissant du monde ! s'exclama le petit garçon, qui n'avait pas écouté.

\- Bien essayé, mais ce sera moi ! » renchérit Roxas.

Les deux enfants se mirent à jouer et pendant ce temps, leurs pères les regardèrent, un petit sourire en coin. Il fallait espérer que ces deux-là n'auraient jamais à connaître le service militaire et que le monde resterait paisible encore longtemps.


	12. Désert

**Note de l'auteur : Wahou, déjà la moitié du défi ! Je remercie encore Ejes pour l'idée, je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire chacun de ces petits textes. Bon, au départ, pour ce thème qui est désert, je voulais vraiment partir sur quelque chose se passant dans le désert, littéralement, mais au final je n'ai pas eu assez d'inspiration et je l'ai pris au sens métaphorique du terme. J'aime beaucoup la dynamique entre ces deux personnages et j'espère avoir réussi à les dépeindre assez bien ! Bonne lecture et... un petit avis peut-être ?**

 **Pour demain, le thème que j'ai eu est Paralyzed !**

* * *

Saïx était assis derrière son bureau, regardant les différents ordres de mission à accomplir. Son travail consistait à les répartir entre les différents membres de l'Organisation, selon les compétences de chacun et les besoins de la mission. Cela nécessitait de bien connaître chaque membre et cette compétence pêchait un peu chez le numéro sept. S'il était calé sur le style de combat de chacun, il oubliait les envies des autres. Les sentiments n'avaient pas lieu d'être, encore moins chez les similis qui étaient de toute façon dépourvu de cœur.

« Salut l'bleu ! Alors, tu me confies quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Xigbar le donneur de surnom, accessoirement le numéro deux de l'Organisation, venait d'entrer dans la pièce, évidemment sans frapper ni y être invité. Saïx ne savait pas trop s'il l'appréciait ou non. Le sniper pouvait se révéler très efficace quand il avait envie de bien faire les choses ou qu'il était motivé mais à d'autres moments, il était juste pénible. Faisait-il exprès ? Oh, probablement. Déjà ce surnom de bleu agaçait au plus haut point Saïx, qui était le plus proche de Xemnas dans l'Organisation.

« - Tu ne peux évidemment pas attendre que je vienne dans le hall distribuer les ordres de mission ?

\- Non, attendre, c'est pas vraiment mon point fort. Alors ?

\- Hum, tiens, soupira le numéro sept en lui tendant une feuille. Ta mission pour aujourd'hui.

\- Déjà prêt héhé. Alors… Tiens de l'élimination de sans-cœurs à Agrabah, j'avais besoin d'un peu de chaleur justement. Hum, c'est drôle. Le désert est parfait pour toi Saïx non ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda l'autre, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le désert… C'est la métaphore parfaite de ta relation avec Xemnas non ? »

Contrôlant mal son fou rire, le sniper parvint à quitter la pièce en évitant de justesse un projectile non identifié qui le frôla dangereusement. Xigbar partit en mission de particulièrement bonne humeur, fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Pendant ce temps, Saïx réfrénait comme il le pouvait ses soudaines pulsions meurtrières à l'encontre du numéro deux.

Dans le fond, Xigbar n'avait-il pas raison ?

Depuis qu'il était devenu un simili, Saïx s'était toujours senti proche de Xemnas le leader. Naturellement, il s'était rapproché de lui et comme il n'était pas dénué de compétences, le numéro un l'avait choisi comme son second. Leur lien était devenu profond, bien plus que simplement celui d'un leader et de son bras droit. La nature de leur relation le troublait encore.

Cependant, ils étaient des similis et évidemment, les sentiments n'avaient aucune place là-dedans. S'ils avaient eu un cœur, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Saïx se posait souvent la question. Aurait-il souhaité que les choses soient autrement entre lui et Xemnas ?

Il chassait la réponse au loin.

En attendant, même si Xigbar avait raison, même si entre eux c'était le désert sentimental, cela lui importait peu. Saïx songeait que les émotions ne comptaient pas dans la vie d'un simili. Ce n'était pas ces moments passés auprès de son leader qui le feraient changer d'avis, bien au contraire. Son humeur s'éclaira un peu à nouveau, même si au fond, le sniper avait touché un point sensible.


	13. Paralyzed

**Note de l'auteur : Hello, pour cette deuxième moitié du calendrier, on attaque avec le thème Paralyzed ! Oui, le thème est en anglais pour le coup, mais au final, le sens est globalement le même que le mot français paralysé. Cette fois, c'est dans le sens émotionnel du terme que je l'ai pris, j'avais juste envie d'écrire sur ce personnage là ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Pour le prochain jour, le thème sera identité. Des suppositions ?**

* * *

« Il n'est plus là… Plus nulle part... »

Axel s'effondra au sol en essayant de se rattraper au mur, dans un recoin sombre d'Illusiopolis. Ce n'était pas prudent de revenir ici, il aurait plutôt dû s'enfuir dans un monde lointain où personne ne le retrouverait. Si l'Organisation mettait la main sur lui, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Axel n'était de toute façon pas certain de vivre bien longtemps.

Il inspira un grand coup et essaya de faire un bilan de son état physique. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Sa blessure au dessus de la hanche gauche était la plus sérieuse héritée de son combat mais pour le reste, rien d'insurmontable. Il vivrait. Cette bonne nouvelle aurait dû le réjouir et lui redonner espoir. Pourtant, ce fut l'inverse.

Réaliser qu'il venait de se battre contre Roxas porta un grand coup à Axel. Son meilleur ami semblait s'être souvenu de tout au dernier moment et puis… Il réalisa ce qui allait se passer. Roxas allait rejoindre Sora et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Roxas allait disparaître pour toujours.

« - Les similis n'ont pas de sentiments, martelait Saïx. C'est stupide.

\- Tais toi… Je m'en contrefous, de ce que tu considères normal ! »

Dépourvu de cœur, en théorie dépourvu d'émotions, le roux se mit pourtant à pleurer. Il avait perdu Roxas et… C'était déjà beaucoup. Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, qu'il y avait une autre douleur en lui dont il n'avait pas l'explication. De toute façon, il y avait toujours eu beaucoup de choses qu'Axel ne comprenait pas. Maudite Organisation XIII !

Et maintenant qu'allait-il faire ? La question le frappa en plein fouet. Axel se sentait vide et ne parvenait plus à bouger. Son existence, si tant est qu'un simili puisse en avoir une, n'avait plus aucun sens. Il était seul, blessé, paralysé. Plus rien ne l'attendait nulle part, sinon le néant.

« Axel ! On se reverra ! »

La voix de Roxas résonna en lui avec force et tant de réalisme qu'il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr. Le blond n'était pas là. Pourtant, s'il croisait ce Sora, peut-être restait-il encore une chance qu'il retrouve son meilleur ami et qu'ils partagent une glace ensemble à nouveau ? Une chaleur l'envahie à cette pensée et il essaya de se relever. Sa tentative fut un peu trop précipitée car il retomba violemment. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa.

« Tu peux fuir tant que tu veux, Roxas. Je te ramènerais à la maison ! »

En prenant un peu plus son temps, il parvint à se retrouver sur ses pieds. Axel savait qu'il devait faire vite. L'Organisation n'allait pas tarder à retrouver sa trace et à le prendre en chasse. Désormais, à leurs yeux, le numéro huit n'était qu'un traître.

« Je ne laisserai personne m'empêcher de te retrouver… C'est retenu ? »

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que le silence pour l'entendre mais cela lui redonna du courage. D'une main, le guerrier des flammes ouvrit un couloir obscur. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt, son corps était paralysé et incapable de bouger, il se remit en mouvement.

Pour aller où et trouver quoi ? Axel ne voulait pas penser à l'échec. Pas encore.


	14. Identité

**Note de l'auteur : Le thème du jour, Identité, m'a vraiment beaucoup plus, vu que j'ai pu parler d'un OTP un peu secret que j'aime beaucoup ! J'ai tenté d'explorer un élément de l'intrigue de KH qu'au final on connait très peu, à savoir l'apparition d'un certain simili. Je voulais du détail sur le canon alors je m'en suis inventé, voilà tout ! Et bon, ce ship est lié à un autre forcément ! Encore une bonne lecture !**

 **Le thème de demain est Pointillés ! Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire avec ça me direz-vous ? Eh bien, vous verrez !**

* * *

« Qui es-tu ? »

Il n'en savait rien. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que les ténèbres et dans sa tête, c'était le chaos le plus total. De nombreuses images passaient, bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse en saisir la moindre. Il essayait pourtant, désespérément. Qui était-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Dans sa poitrine, il ne ressentait qu'un vide immense et glacé. Qui était-il ? Des noms passèrent dans son esprit.

Aqua. Ventus. Terra. Eraqus. Xehanort. Vanitas. Ventus. Terra. Aqua. Xehanort. Vanitas. Ansem. Eraqus. Aqua. Ventus. Xehanort. Terra. Aqua. Vanitas. Xehanort. Ansem. Aqua. Ansem. Terra. Aqua.

Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'il hurla. Tout se mélangeait et les noms n'avaient aucun sens. L'un d'entre eux était-il le sien ? Que signifiaient les autres ? Pourquoi celui d'Aqua semblait avoir tant d'importance ? Il essayait de calmer sa respiration, de faire le clair dans ses pensés.

Un visage apparut alors. Une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine année, avec de beaux cheveux bleus et une fierté dans le regard qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle était si belle. Il savait qu'il la connaissait. Soudain, la connexion se fit. Cette personne était Aqua. Elle lui fit face et sourit, avant de tomber en arrière, vers les ténèbres. Il tendit la main pour la rattraper mais c'était trop tard. Rêve ou réalité ? Il ne savait plus. Personne ne savait.

« Aqua ! » hurla-t-il.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment veux-tu sauver quelqu'un si tu ne sais pas qui tu es ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Qui… Qui suis-je ? »

Un miroir apparut au milieu du néant, mais quand il regard dedans, il ne vit pas son reflet. L'image changeait sans cesse. D'abord, il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui tenait une grande clé dans sa main et semblait avoir envie de l'attaquer.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à mes amis ! »

« Pauvre fou… J'ignore même qui tu es. »

Le jeune homme fut bien vite remplacé par un scientifique beaucoup plus vieux aux cheveux blonds. Il semblait très sage et le regardait avec désapprobation, une pointe de tristesse aussi peut-être.

« Tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Comment as-tu pu me voler tout ce qui m'appartenait ? »

« Je n'ai jamais fait cela ! On ne se connait pas ! »

Le reflet se modifia encore et un vieil homme apparut, en grande partie chauve. Ses yeux jaunes avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Il semblait satisfait, au moins un qui n'avait pas l'air trop belliqueux, à son encontre en tout cas. Qu'allait lui apprendre cette personne ?

« Tout se déroule exactement comme prévu. »

« Comme prévu ? Qu'est ce qui est prévu ? Je ne me souviens de rien ! »

« Félicitations, nous avons encore avancé. Bientôt le monde sera nôtre. »

« Le monde ? Nôtre ? Que dois-je faire ? Je… »

« Enfin nôtre… Mien car nous sommes une seule et même personne ! »

Le reflet se changea en une ombre noire qui se jeta subitement sur lui. Le froid l'envahie encore plus et il voulut hurler mais l'air lui manqua. Allait-il mourir ici ? Où était-il ? Quelqu'un le cherchait-il ? Qui était-il ? Il perdit connaissance et les questions disparurent.

Durant son inconscient, il revit Aqua. Elle s'approcha de lui et sourit avec une bonté d'âme dont il n'aurait jamais cru personne capable. Il voulut la retenir mais elle disparut dans le néant.

Quand il se réveilla, il n'était plus perdu. Il savait où il était. Il savait pourquoi il était là. Il savait ce qu'il devait accomplir et surtout, il savait qui il était.

« Je suis Xemnas, le numéro un. »

C'était tout ce que le monde avait besoin de savoir. Désormais, sa véritable mission pouvait commencer. L'Organisation XIII allait bientôt voir le jour, de même qu'Illusiopolis, la ville qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Ses projets allaient enfin se concrétiser.

Pourtant, quelque part, dans un coin de sa tête, il y avait toujours cette femme aux cheveux bleus qui lui souriait et ne le quitterait jamais, même dans ses heures les plus sombres.


	15. Pointillés

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour aujourd'hui, ce prompt est l'occasion pour moi de réaliser un challenge particulier : le pairing imposé ! Ejes a choisi pour moi un couple et j'ai dû écrire dessus ! Eh bien, si au départ ça n'a pas été forcément simple, j'ai fini par vraiment accrocher à ces deux là, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ! C'est le seul prompt que j'ai réécris intégralement deux fois car la première version ne m'allait pas et... elle ne respectait pas vraiment le défi à vrai dire ! Très bonne lecture !**

 **Le prochain prompt aura pour thème Promesse, un doux mot et pourtant !**

* * *

« Il a l'air intéressant ton livre, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Zexion sursauta. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être dérangé pendant sa lecture, surtout pas à cette heure. Il avait une mission à accomplir au château de la Bête, aussi le numéro six était parti de la Citadelle très tôt le matin afin d'avoir un peu de temps pour lire quelques pages de son ouvrage du moment. Zexion s'était installé dans le petit village non loin, sur une fontaine un peu à l'écart. Le lieu était paisible et agréable, peu de gens devaient y venir, encore moins à cette heure si matinale. Ses calculs étaient faux pour une fois.

« - Euh, c'est un livre de recherche, hasarda-t-il en se retournant pour découvrir une jeune femme brune au sourire radieux. Euh, qui es-tu ?

\- Ah, pardon, je m'appelle Belle ! Et toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Zexion, jeta-t-il. Hum, je ne suis pas trop sensé parler aux gens d'ici…

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger. J'étais juste curieuse, c'est si rare de voir quelqu'un aimer la lecture dans ce village et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'ouvrages.

\- Vraiment ? C'est bien dommage, la lecture est pourtant une grande source de connaissances.

\- C'est exactement ce que je pense ! Et ton livre de recherche, il parle de quoi…

\- Hum… Il parle des différents mondes et de leurs énergies. Je ne pense pas que ça doit t'intéresser.

\- Au contraire, cela a l'air vraiment intéressant !

\- Peut-être que… Hum… Peut-être que quand j'aurais fini, je pourrais te le prêter ?

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais vraiment ça ? Alors qu'on se connait à peine ?

\- Si tu en prends soin, je ne vois pas de problème. Hum, attends, j'en ai un autre sur moi que j'ai déjà lu. Il s'agit de La Rivière Enchanté de S. Takashi. Peut-être que tu le voudrais ?

\- Oh mais… Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler, c'est une histoire romantique non ?

\- C'est exact oui, souffla-t-il avec gêne. J'ai du travail, je dois y aller, tiens, prends le.

\- Merci infiniment Zexion. J'espère que nous pourrons vite nous revoir.

\- Au revoir Belle ! lui dit-il avant d'ajouter pour lui-même : Moi aussi j'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir très bientôt. »

En négociant un peu, il parvint à obtenir une autre mission dans ce monde quelques jours plus tard. Zexion ne s'attendait pas à la revoir mais il la retrouva à la même fontaine. Elle l'attendait ? Probablement car en le voyant, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Ah Zexion, tu es revenu ! J'ai terminé le livre !

\- Bonjour Belle. J'espère qu'il t'a plu. Tu l'as bien aimé ?

\- Oui ! J'ai particulièrement apprécié ce passage où l'héroïne explique que l'amour n'est pas une ligne droite. Sa réflexion est intéressante.

\- C'est vrai, cela fait réfléchir… J'ai pris mon livre de recherche, je l'ai terminé si tu veux… »

Zexion revint aussi souvent que possible au château de la Bête afin de retrouver Belle auprès de la fontaine. Ensemble, ils discutaient de leurs lectures, s'échangeaient des livres et petit à petit, un lien se noua entre eux. Le numéro six savait qu'il était un simili et qu'évidemment, il ne pouvait ressentir d'émotions, mais il aimait voir Belle. En fait, il appréciait autant de la voir que de lire un bon livre. Son humeur était moins sombre depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Un jour pourtant, Belle ne vint pas.

Zexion l'attendit, chercha un peu, mais ne la vit pas. Il accomplit sa mission mais cette fois, il n'éprouva aucune satisfaction. L'Organisation continuait à l'envoyer mener des missions dans ce monde mais il ne retrouva pas la jeune femme près de la fontaine. Pire, le jeune simili retrouva le livre qu'il lui avait prêté dans les bois. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il ne pouvait se permettre de mener l'enquête. Petit à petit, les missions de ce monde furent plutôt destinées à Xaldin et on arrêta de l'y envoyer. De son côte, il essaya de ne plus se poser de questions. Ce fut un échec mais il n'y pouvait malheureusement rien.

« Il y a un cœur pur au château de la Bête, Zexion. Tu veux le voir ? »

Xaldin lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, sachant la curiosité de son ami à l'encontre des cœurs, passion héritée de son ancienne vie. Le scientifique ne dit pas non et accompagne donc le guerrier en mission. Les deux hommes parlaient peu et cela leur allait très bien. Le numéro trois emmena son compagnon au château et Zexion fut soulagé de ne pas revenir trop près du village.

Furtivement, ils entrèrent dans l'immense demeure par une porte secrète et Xaldin le guida à travers un dédale de passages secrets, qui les menèrent sur les hauteurs de la salle de bal. Avec discrétion, Zexion regarda ce qui se passait en contrebas. Il aperçut bien évidemment la Bête, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir auparavant. Le maître des lieux dansait avec… Sa respiration se coupa.

« Xemnas a dit qu'elle était un cœur pur alors on doit la surveiller. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle pourra nous être utile un jour. En attendant, elle est un élément parfait pour embobiner ce monstre de puissance et… Zexion ? Tu m'as écouté ? »

Le numéro six ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme. C'était elle, c'était Belle. Il mourrait d'envie de retourner la voir, de lui demander qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il le comprenait bien. Désormais, la brune était probablement amoureuse de la Bête, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il n'y connaissait rien en sentiments mais quelque part, il le savait. C'était écrit dans la lueur vive qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« - L'amour n'est pas une ligne droite, soupira-t-il. Plutôt des pointillés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » s'étonna son compagnon.

Ignorant Xaldin, Zexion continua de regarder Belle. Si on lui avait demandé de prendre la place de la Bête, il l'aurait fait, dans l'instant. Cependant, ce n'était pas son rôle, ce n'était pas pour lui. Belle ne serait jamais sienne. Zexion n'avait peut-être pas de cœur mais il avait l'impression de comprendre ce que c'était d'aimer. Et si l'amour est en pointillés… Peut-être restait-il encore un espoir ? Cette idée resta dans un coin de sa tête et ne le quitta pas.

* * *

 **Challenge : inclure le pairing Zexion x Belle.**


	16. Promesse

**Le thème du jour m'inspirait quelque chose de fort, un lien profond, heureux ou tragique. J'ai donc utilisé des personnages qui ne sont pas propres à KH mais évoluent quand même dans son univers. Cela pourrait être lié à une future fanfiction, donc si jamais cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce ship que j'aime beaucoup !**

 **Pour le prochain thème, Erreur, on changera de registre !**

* * *

« Quand je serai devenu un héros, je reviendrai te voir ! »

Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il lui avait dit cela et Aerith attendait toujours. De nombreuses choses s'étaient passées entre temps. Avec ses amis, elle avait dû fuir le Jardin Radieux, envahie par les ténèbres pour se réfugier dans la Ville de Traverse. Ce n'était pas un lieu désagréable mais elle espérait bien vite pouvoir rentrer dans sa maison un jour.

Aerith s'inquiétait pour Zack. Allait-il réussir à la retrouver, vu qu'elle n'était plus dans le même monde ? Où était-il désormais ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses… Parfois, la fleuriste se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement oublié. C'était probable mais elle tâchait de ne pas y penser. Son futur petit ami ne pouvait quand même pas lui faire une telle chose, à moins qu'il se soit trouvé une autre fille… Avec son physique, il n'aurait aucun problème.

« Ne pense pas à tout cela ! Il reviendra ! Il a promis, quand il sera devenu un héros ! »

Le sourire du jeune homme hantait ses pensés. Il avait rejoint le SOLDAT, un groupe de combattants chargés de défendre le monde. Il avait un talent inné à l'épée, c'était certain, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il ferait partie des meilleurs. Cloud, un de leurs amis, l'avait littéralement pris pour modèle, et allait bientôt rejoindre ce groupe. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui donner une lettre pour Zack ? L'idée lui plaisait. Ainsi, il pourrait savoir où elle se trouvait et venir la rejoindre.

« Je suis certaine que tu es devenu un héros, Zack. Tu es déjà le mien en tout cas. »

Non, après réflexion, elle ne le croyait pas capable de briser une promesse. Alors quand Cloud partit, elle lui tendit la lettre et lui demanda de la remettre à leur ami commun. Le blond sourit, promit à son tour puis partit vers sa nouvelle vie. Aerith était impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles.

« Aerith… Je suis désolé. »

Léon n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens mais il se montra plein de douceur avec elle quand une lettre revint. Elle n'était pas de Zack mais de Cloud, et porteuse d'un sombre message. Cela permettait au moins de comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme n'avais jamais envoyé de nouvelles. Pourquoi il n'était jamais revenu.

« - Il avait promis… Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait…

\- Je sais. Mais Aerith... Il était estimé par beaucoup de monde. C'était un héros. Nous pouvons être fiers de lui, de… De tout ce qu'il a fait.

\- Au moins, il a pu réaliser son rêve et… Une partie de notre promesse. »

La fleuriste avait toujours été forte, capable de prendre sur elle pour rassurer les autres et les guider. Cette fois pourtant, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Aerith s'effondre en pleurs dans les bras de Léon qui la serra contre lui avec la gentillesse d'un grand frère.

« - Qui ? demanda-t-elle, sans qu'il y ait besoin d'en dire plus.

\- Sephiroth. Et… Je crois que Cloud est parti à sa poursuite. Il a promis de venger Zack. »

Si elle croyait qu'on ne pouvait pas la briser encore plus, Aerith réalisa qu'elle se trompait.


	17. Erreur

**Ceci est totalement une dédicace à une histoire que m'a raconté Ejes en jouant à KHII (je suis sûre que ça va te revenir en lisant !). Et je suis persuadée que cette histoire peut vous évoquer, disons, quelques souvenirs liés au jeu. Vrai ou non ? En tout cas, pour aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt un ton humoristique que j'ai emprunté, histoire de varier les plaisirs ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Demain, le thème sera Perte et c'est un des prompts que je préfère de ce défi !**

* * *

« Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort. »

Le prochain qui dirait cela à Sora se prendrait probablement un coup de keyblade. En soit cette phrase n'était pas fausse mais il y a certaines choses qui, sans tuer, ne rendent pas spécialement plus fort et ne sont absolument pas agréable du tout. Il en avait fait l'expérience récemment.

C'était lors d'une balade tout à fait normale à la Forteresse Oubliée en compagnie de Donald et Dingo. Le trio chassait un peu les sans-cœurs pour aider le comité de restauration à nettoyer la ville. C'était un travail sans fin mais cela leur permettait d'entraîner leurs compétences en combat. Cette fois, ils étaient allés particulièrement loin, jusqu'au Grand Vallon où Sora avait affronté un millier de sans-cœurs une fois. Un combat mémorable dont il n'était pas peu fier et parlait encore.

« - Nous avons bien travaillé pour aujourd'hui hy-uck ! s'enthousiasma Dingo. On devrait peut-être rentrer, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

\- On pourra peut-être aller jusqu'au précipice des ténèbres ? proposa Sora.

\- Pour faire quoi ? questionna Donald, qui avait bien envie de se reposer.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on y découvrira quelque chose ? »

Le garçon ne laissa pas le choix à ses amis du château Disney et ils s'y rendirent donc. Le lieu était désert de sans-cœurs, déjà une bonne nouvelle. En revanche, il y avait un homme à la grande chevelure argentée qui regardait au loin. Le porteur de Keyblade avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où. Depuis son réveil au manoir Oblivion, sa mémoire avait parfois encore du mal à fonctionner. Cela reviendrait.

« - Hum, on devrait peut-être repartir et ne pas le déranger ? proposa Dingo.

\- Il me rappelle quelque chose… J'aimerais bien aller lui parler !

\- Sora, il ne faut pas importuner les gens comme ça ! le sermonna Donald.

\- Je vais juste lui dire bonjour, je ne resterais pas très longtemps. Il ne va rien m'arriver juste parce que j'aurais salué un inconnu qui me rappelle quelqu'un ! »

Avec une volonté pavée des intentions les plus pacifiques du monde, le brun alla donc à la rencontre de l'homme aux cheveux argentés, le regardant brillant et un large sourire aux lèvres…

C'est ainsi que le nom de Sephiroth revint à la mémoire de Sora. Son nom mais surtout les compétences de combat qu'il était capable d'utiliser. Inutile de préciser que ce fut une défaite totale et cuisante, dans la mesure où le groupe n'avait pas prévu de se battre.

« Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort. »

Sora ne se sentait pas vraiment plus fort après une telle raclée mais au moins, cette erreur lui avait appris quelque chose. Quand un inconnu (plus ou moins) aux longs cheveux argentés bien coiffés regarde au loin le vide avec un air dramatique, il ne faut JAMAIS aller lui adresser la parole. Devait-il appliquer cette règle avec Riku aussi ? Il se promit d'y réfléchir sérieusement.


	18. Perte

**Ceci est sans doute un des prompts dont je suis le plus contente même si c'est un avis totalement subjectif. Que ce soit au niveau des personnages ou des émotions, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à écrire ce que j'avais dans la tête. J'ai eu ma petite larme à l'écriture au moins ! J'espère que cela vous plaira aussi, j'aime tellement ces persos ! Et c'est une dédicace, (encore) à la fanfic Secret Place d'Ejes donc si vous lisez anglais, allez vite voir non mais ! C'est du bonbon pour les yeux et en tant que bêta lecteur (haha), eh bien, la suite est whahou ! ~  
**

 **Le prochain thème, Famille, m'aura permis d'écrire une histoire que j'avais dans la tête depuis longtemps !**

* * *

« - Maître ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Maître Eraqus ? Est-ce qu'il est… ?

\- Son état est stationnaire pour le moment. Je crois qu'il s'en sortira mais il y aura probablement des séquelles. Il faut attendre de voir comment se passe la nuit. Je ne peux hélas rien promettre. »

Aqua et Terra se regardèrent avec désespoir puis fixèrent leur ami Ventus, étendu sur un lit à côté d'eux. Son visage était tordu par la douleur et son corps était recouvert de blessures, certaines assez graves. Pourtant, il avait respecté la règle de rester dans la Contrée du Départ et de ne plus suivre ses ainés à travers les autres mondes. Son obéissance ne l'avait pas empêché de se faire attaquer et de se révéler incapable de se défendre correctement contre un ennemi trop fort.

Par chance, Eraqus n'était pas loin quand l'accident était arrivé. Il avait pu secourir rapidement Ventus… Mais n'était-il pas trop tard ? Aqua serrait la main du blond, priant pour qu'il vive. Un si petit corps et tant de souffrance… Quand un spasme de douleur traversa Ventus, si puissant qu'il se cambra et émit une plainte rauque, Terra détourna le regard, trop choqué. Comment une telle tragédie avait-elle pu se produire dans un monde si paisible ?

« - Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il, aussi calme que possible, et Aqua se tourna aussi vers le maître, toute aussi désireuse de connaître la réponse.

\- Il s'agissait d'un énorme nescient. Un geôlier de fer. Ventus n'est pas faible mais son ennemi était beaucoup trop puissant… Je vais renforcer la sécurité. »

Sur ces mots, Eraqus quitta la pièce pour aller mettre en place des magies protectrices autour de la Contrée du Départ. Pendant ce temps, un silence s'installa entre Terra et Aqua, uniquement interrompu par la respiration difficile de leur ami. Si un nescient se trouvait ici, ils savaient tous deux ce que cela voulait dire. Si la jeune femme était triste, c'était de la colère qui émanait de son compagnon, la rage de ne rien avoir pu faire.

« - Il est revenu n'est-ce pas ? jeta finalement Terra.

\- Oui, admit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, je te promets, il…

\- Il est gentil ? Aqua, regarde la vérité en face ! Tu crois vraiment que la chose qui a fait ça à Ven était… Gentille ? Et tu oses le défendre !

\- Écoute Terra, je sais bien que c'est Vanitas qui crée les nescients mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas lui qui leur a ordonné d'attaquer Ven ! Vanitas a bien changé et… Si tu ne lui fais pas confiance à lui, alors fais moi confiance, Terra !

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru pouvoir faire oui mais il semblerait que même cela ce ne soit plus possible…

\- Terra, non, s'il te plaît ! Tu dois lui laisser le bénéfice du dou…

\- Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Aqua, la coupa-t-il, et il le pensait vraiment.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Maître Xehanort doit être derrière tout ça !

\- Je sais bien que Maître Xehanort a une grande influence sur lui… Mais pas seulement.

\- Enfin, je t'assure, il n'est pas mauvais !

\- Il vient des ténèbres ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ne peux-tu pas voir qu'au fond des ténèbres, il peut y avoir de la lumière ?

\- Ventus est au bord de la mort et c'est mon ami, voilà tout ce que je peux voir en ce moment. Si je croise encore Vanitas, Aqua… Je le tuerais.

\- Terra… Laisse lui une chance s'il te plaît !

\- Aucune. Pour l'instant, je me demande si c'est à toi que je vais laisser une chance. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre, claquant violemment la porte. Aqua laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues et continua à serrer très fort la main de Ventus, lui transmettant sa magie de soin au mieux. Elle voulait croire que ce n'était pas la faute de Vanitas, que leur amitié avait un sens. Sa concentration n'arrivait pas à se faire sur autre chose que la colère de Terra.

« Est-ce que je viens de perdre deux amis ? »

La réponse ne lui plaisait pas mais ces derniers temps, la vérité était toujours blessante.

* * *

 **Challenge coché : Faire apparaître Ventus dans un prompt. (Promis, ce challenge sera mieux rempli plus loin).**


	19. Famille

**Je suis très contente de vous présenter ce prompt qui contient une partie d'une histoire que j'ai depuis longtemps dans la tête et c'est une façon pour moi de la partager. L'histoire d'un personnage ayant perdu son coeur et dont on suit les aventures de son simili. J'ai dû avoir cette idée il y a 5-6 ans environ et ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se concrétise ! Comme quoi parfois, c'est bien de garder les idées dans un coin de sa tête !**

 **Demain, le thème sera Neige, afin de vous faire fondre... peut-être ?**

* * *

Quand une personne au cœur puissant est changé en sans-cœur, un simili est également créé, porteur de souvenirs. Les plus puissants ont la chance de conserver une forme humaine, pour les autres, ils deviennent un monstre, les plus faibles étant les reflets. Ces informations sont connues de quiconque effectue des études sur les cœurs.

Ce qu'on sait moins, c'est que même les similis sans forme humaines possèdent une conscience. Elle est plus ou moins développée mais elle existe. Bien peu de recherches s'intéressaient à cette faculté cela dit car pour beaucoup, les créatures blanches n'étaient rien que des monstres.

Une chimère errait dans un bois sombre, par une fin d'après-midi extrêmement froide. Il s'agissait d'un simili en forme de dragon à la silhouette allongée et humanoïde, pourvu d'ailes. Des lignes rosâtres courraient à certains endroits de sa chair blanche. En apparence, la créature errait simplement en ces lieux. En réalité, elle cherchait quelque chose.

La conscience de la créature était limitée, mais elle existait pourtant. La chimère se souvenait de son passé, du temps où elle était un humain. Un homme. Le dragon regardait partout dans les bois, désespérant de voir ce pourquoi il était venu ici. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait au détour d'une clairière.

Une petite maison se dressait entre deux grands chênes, mignonne et coquette. Elle lui évoquait tant de souvenirs. Juste devant la porte d'entrée, dans ce qui constituait la cours, une petite fille jouait tranquillement. La chimère n'avait plus de cœur mais une chaleur l'envahie néanmoins. Il reconnaissait l'enfant, tout son être savait bien à qui il faisait face.

« Ma fille ! »

Sans réfléchir, il s'avança vers elle, oubliant que son apparence avait changé et qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Quand la petite le vit, elle ne se jeta pas à son cou comme il l'avait souhaité mais se mit à hurler. La chimère s'arrêta net, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Va t'en, vilain ! » s'exclama la fillette.

Pour appuyer ses mots, elle lui jeta des cailloux, tout en continuant d'appeler à l'aide et de lui dire de partir. Il tenta de s'avancer un peu mais les projectiles le gênaient. Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui faire comprendre qui il était ? Alors, la porte s'ouvrit et une autre personne apparut : la mère de l'enfant, également sa femme. Son cœur fit un nouveau bond, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'en avait plus, de cœur.

« Sale monstre ! Disparais ! Vous m'avez pris mon mari, vous ne me prendrez pas ma fille ! »

La femme mit la petite fille derrière elle et avança vers le simili, une épée à la main. Elle avait toujours été si forte. La chimère recula lentement, comprenant que c'était inutile d'insister. Au moins, elles étaient heureuses et en sécurité. Du moins pour le moment…

« Disparais ! Disparais ! »

Quand sa femme s'élança vers lui avec l'épée, il battit en retrait précipitamment et s'enfonça dans les bois. La chimère, meurtrie dans sa conscience, se jura pourtant de les protéger, toujours. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa famille, tant pis si on ne le reconnaissait pas. Et même si les similis n'ont pas de cœur, on aurait vraiment dit que celui-ci ressentait des émotions.

* * *

 **Challenge coché : faire un prompt centré sur les sans coeurs ou similis ou nescients ou avales-rêves.**


	20. Neige

**Yop, déjà le 20 ! Et pour ce jour, j'ai choisi d'écrire un petit quelque chose de mignon sur l'UA de Liverpepper (encore mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! Enfin si c'est le troisième maintenant.). J'ai écrit quelque chose qui devait me faire craquer, croyez moi, j'ai réussi... j'espère que ça marchera avec d'autres personnes ! Et sincèrement, allez voir ce que fait Liverpepper sur Tumblr, vous ne serez pas déçu si vous aimez le CloudxLeon, Sora, Roxas ou les UA mignons !**

 **Demain, pour le thème expérience, j'ai essayé de partir loin... Très loin !**

* * *

« - Eh regarde Cloud, il neige !

\- C'est vrai, cela faisait longtemps. Hum…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens de penser à quelque chose ?

\- Dis-moi, tu crois que les jumeaux ont déjà vu de la neige ?

\- Hum… Eh bien, pas que je sache… Tu veux que j'aille voir s'ils sont réveillés ?

\- Allons-y. Ce serait dommage de rater une telle occasion. »

Cloud et Léon se rendirent donc dans la chambre de Sora et Roxas qui se réveillaient à l'instant de leur sieste. Les deux petits bouts avaient à peine deux ans et commençaient à développer leurs vocabulaires. Comme d'habitude, Cloud s'occupa de Roxas et Léon prit Sora. Il fallait les habiller bien chaudement, la saison commençait à se rafraichir sérieusement, comme le ciel venait de le montrer.. Une fois prêts et habillés à leur tour, les deux pères emmenèrent les enfants dans le jardin.

La neige tombait lentement, en petits flocons, et commençait tout juste à tenir un peu sur le sol. Dans les bras de leurs papas, les jumeaux ouvrirent grands leurs yeux. Léon et Cloud avaient vu juste, ils n'avaient jamais vu de neige de leur vie. Si Roxas se montra un peu plus peureux au départ, Sora tendit rapidement un bras pour attraper cette chose blanche qui tombait du ciel.

« Froid ! » babilla-t-il alors qu'il parvenait à en saisir un et que celui-ci fondait dans sa main.

Très vite, Roxas tenta de faire pareil que son frère et se mit à rire. Sora parvint à attraper un flocon assez gros et le mit dans sa bouche. Il frissonna en l'avalant et se mit à renifler, signe précurseur des pleurs. Heureusement, Léon le serra fort contre lui en lui murmurant quelques mots rassurant et le chagrin passa aussi vite qu'il était né. Cloud laissa Roxas marcher un peu sur la neige de son côté. Le petit prenait beaucoup de plaisir à entendre le léger crissement de la neige fraiche sous ses pieds. Son frère ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et des rires éclatèrent, légers et joyeux.

Le vent se forcit et la température chuta violemment, tandis que la neige tombait plus drue. La famille décida de rentrer se mettre au chaud et s'installa sur le canapé, devant un bon feu avec du chocolat chaud pour les jumeaux. Ayant bien joué dehors, Sora et Roxas ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir entre leurs deux papas, tête contre tête. Cloud et Léon les regardèrent, amusés mais aussi attendris. Puis, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« - C'était une belle journée pour leur première neige.

\- Oui, Léon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas neigé ici…

\- La première fois qu'on est sorti ensemble, il neigeait.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? Monsieur est romantique, se moqua le blond.

\- Tais-toi, idiot à mèche ! grommela sans méchanceté le brun. Dis moi, est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as toujours la "Buster Sword" ?

\- On peut toujours regarder » murmura l'autre en réponse, avec un regard de défi.

D'un geste nonchalant, il attrapa la main de Cloud et le fixa intensément. Son amant soupira et serra sa main un peu plus. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et se connectèrent avec passion. C'était vraiment une belle journée.


	21. Expérience

**Pour ce prompt, au début, je me demandais sous quel angle aborder le sujet... Puis finalement, j'ai eu le déclic, vu que je suis en recherche de stage et c'était parti pour une connerie ! J'espère que la chanson incluse dans ce prompt vous restera un peu dans la tête, sadique que je suis ! En tout cas, l'Organisation est décidément un grand sujet d'inspiration ! Bonne lecture et bonne journée !**

 **Pour le prochain prompt, le thème sera Tendresse ! Et... oui, forcément, ce sera fluffy !**

* * *

« - Xigbar, Saïx, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Xemnas alors qu'il passait devant un bureau où se trouvaient les deux hommes, assis derrière une table. Tous les autres membres sont dans la pièce d'à côté, et viennent vous voir un par un…

\- C'était son idée, accusa aussitôt Saïx.

\- Merci la solidarité, soupira le borgne.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire exactement ?

\- Eh bien, nous faisons des entretiens d'embauche tout simplement !

\- Des entretiens… D'embauche ? demanda le numéro un en haussant un sourcil.

\- Lors des missions d'infiltration, ils arrivent parfois que nous soyons confrontés aux autochtones, expliqua très sérieusement le numéro deux. Sauf que beaucoup d'entre nous ne sont pas très bons aux jeux de rôle, comme par exemple Roxas. C'est donc un moyen de s'entraîner !

\- Et est-ce que c'est concluant ?

\- Pour le moment oui, admit le numéro sept, sérieux au possible. Certains ont vraiment pu voir les points à améliorer, d'autres nous prouver qu'ils étaient aptes à ce genre de tâches.

\- Et pourquoi vous deux en tant qu'examinateurs ?

\- Dans ce genre d'entretien, il y a toujours un gentil recruteur et un méchant, sourit Xigbar.

\- Je vois, soupira Xemnas. Eh bien, je vous laisse alors, mais vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? Il y a du travail pour l'Organisation.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, soupira Saïx.

\- Non, il ne reste plus que Demyx et nous avons fini, assura le borgne.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse alors. Soyez brefs, nous avons des tâches plus importantes. »

Xemnas repartit en soupirant. Il faudrait qu'il songe à donner plus de tâches aux membres de son Organisation, l'ennui leur donnait bien trop d'idées bizarres. Des entretiens d'embauche… Ah si Xehanort voyait ça… Pendant qu'il retournait en haut de la citadelle, Xigbar et Saïx attendaient que Demyx entre dans la pièce. Le jeune arriva arriva avec son grand sourire habituel et le numéro sept se sentit déjà agacé par sa présence.

« - Bonjour, asseyez-vous, sourit le numéro deux avec une bienveillance très forcée, tandis que le numéro sept dévisageait le candidat avec des envies de meurtre à peine dissimulées.

\- Bonjour ? s'étonna Demyx. Mais on s'est vu tout à…

\- C'est pour le jeu de rôles, Demyx, soupira Xigbar.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Hum, bonjour… Pfft, non, c'est pas crédible du tout.

\- Demyx, reprend ton sérieux tout de suite, grinça Saïx d'une voix froide.

\- Oui, fit aussitôt le numéro neuf, terrifié.

\- Hum, reprit Xigbar. Nous n'avons que peu de temps à vous accorder mais vous êtes venus pour obtenir un poste dans notre entreprise c'est bien ça ?

\- Tout… Tout à fait ! Je suis sûr que je suis le candidat idéal !

\- Mais il faudra travailler très dur, nota Saïx, ce qui constituait une référence à la fainéantise trop fréquente du jeune simili. Vous en serez capable ?

\- Bien sûr, bredouilla-t-il, bien trop déstabilisé par le numéro sept.

\- En rapport à notre entreprise, relança le borgne. Avez-vous des… Des expériences particulières qui pourraient vous être utiles par exemple ?

\- Eh bien, je… Oui, j'ai ceci ! » s'exclama Demyx, tout fier.

D'un mouvement gracieux de son bras, il fit apparaître sa cithare. Xigbar réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu jouer autre chose que des petites notes et Saïx devait admettre que c'était son cas aussi. Peut-être allaient-ils découvrir un talent caché du numéro neuf ?

« Je vais vous interpréter _I like my sitar_ , une chanson que j'ai moi-même écrite… En avant ! »

Par la suite, Xigbar et Saïx ne retentèrent jamais l'expérience des entretiens d'embauche. Ils passèrent d'ailleurs les jours suivants avec un air proche de celui d'un zombie, en grommelant quelques mots qu'on ne pouvait comprendre qu'en s'approchant un peu.

« I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go who oh oh oh ~ »


	22. Tendresse

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un prompt juste mignon ! J'ai refait 358/2 et vraiment, j'avais juste besoin d'écrire ce genre de scènes. Le défi validé ici est totalement absurde, j'en conviens, mais on ne choisit pas les défis, ils vous choisissent ! Hum, je m'égare un peu ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment avec ce petit texte et ces merveilleux personnages !**

 **Pour l'avant dernier thème, j'ai eu réunion. Cela vous évoque-t-il quelque chose de particulier ?**

* * *

« - Tu es trop gentil avec eux, Axel. Ils n'apprendront jamais.

\- Moi, gentil ? Qu'est ce que tu insinues Saïx ? Que j'ai un cœur ? La bonne blague !

\- Axel, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu leur mâches toujours le boulot, tu les protèges tout le temps. Nous avons besoin de guerriers, pas des bons à rien juste capables d'être gardés !

\- Relax, mon ami, ce n'est pas leur cas. Ils sont forts, Roxas et Xion !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Bon, en attendant, vous avez une mission tous les trois. Voilà le descriptif, ils doivent t'attendre dans le hall.

\- J'y vais, monsieur le rabat-joie ! » soupira le roux en s'enfuyant.

Son ancien meilleur ami avait vraiment le don pour lui donner le cafard. Cependant, il lui suffit de retrouver ses deux compagnons, Roxas et Xion, pour qu'un sourire fleurisse naturellement sur son visage. Les dernières recrues de l'Organisation le mettaient toujours de bonne humeur, sans rien faire de particulier, et c'était agréable.

« - Axel, te voilà enfin, on t'attendait ! fit semblant de le gronder Roxas.

\- Pardon, mais vous ne pouviez pas partir sans l'intitulé de la mission que voici !

\- C'est vrai ! sourit Xion. Alors qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- Oh, se débarrasser d'un sans-cœur… Un orang-outan anonyme je crois.

\- Non Axel, c'est écrit singe farceur, se moqua la demoiselle. C'est bon c'est retenu ?

\- C'était presque pareil ! Et c'est que tu prends de l'assurance ! Bon, allons-y !

\- La mission sera plus agréable tous ensemble ! » approuva Roxas.

Effectivement la mission était d'autant plus simple qu'ils étaient tous ensemble. Ils se rendirent dans la Citée du Crépuscule, le monde où avait lieu la tâche. La créature ne fut pas trop longue à trouver et à mettre hors d'état de nuire, l'équipe était bien rodée. Ils en profitèrent pour s'entraîner au combat et perfectionner leurs techniques. Le roux était très fier de ses petits protégés, un peu comme un grand frère. Enfin, il ne devait pas être capable de ressentir des sentiments mais c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Un simili pouvait-il ressentir cela ?

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils achetèrent des glaces et allèrent à leur lieu favori, le sommet du clocher. C'était leur rendez-vous après chaque mission, un moment rien qu'à eux, sans que l'Organisation n'ait son mot à dire.

« Tu es trop gentil avec eux, Axel. Ils n'apprendront jamais. »

Les paroles de Saïx lui revinrent en tête et il se demanda si c'était vrai. Pourtant, en voyant Roxas et Xion rirent aux éclats, il sut que ce n'était pas lui qui se trompait. Quel mal faisait-il ? Même sans émotion, ne valait-il pas mieux éviter la souffrance ? Désormais, le numéro sept n'avait plus la même importance dans sa vie et Axel avait trouvé ses deux meilleurs amis. Un simili qui se montre tendre, ce n'est pas courant, sur le papier, c'est même impossible. Et pourtant…

* * *

 **Challenge coché : caser l'expression orang-outan anonyme dans un prompt.**


	23. Réunion

**Hop, pour cet avant dernier, je considère qu'un challenge est un peu mieux coché, vous allez sans doute voir lequel ! (également parce que le challenge est marqué haha). Au départ, la réunion me faisait penser à des retrouvailles, un moment plein d'émotions et de joie... Mais je me suis dit que c'était beaucoup trop facile et mon imagination a fait le reste. J'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Le prochain thème sera le dernier (déjà !) et il s'agit cette fois de Phénix ! Un thème que j'ai adoré !**

* * *

« - Il est l'heure, ordonna-t-il, de sa voix froide, autoritaire, résignée même.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? demanda son interlocuteur, effrayé.

\- Aucun. C'est ainsi que tout devait se finir. Nous étions un et nous allons le redevenir.

\- Pourtant, nous sommes très bien en étant séparés… Nous avons notre propre vie.

\- Notre propre vie ? Tu appelles ça une vie toi ?

\- Eh bien… J'avais des personnes qui formaient une grande famille pour moi.

\- Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour tes amis hein…

\- Moi au moins, j'en ai ! Euh… Non, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je suis…

\- Désolé ? Pourquoi être désolé de la vérité ? Tu as de la chance, c'est tout.

\- Toi aussi tu aurais aimé en avoir je me trompe ?

\- Ne fais pas ton sentimental ! Mon sol froid m'allait très bien.

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais pensé à tout ce que tu as subi. Moi j'ai été élevé dans la lumière…

\- Je n'étais qu'un monstre. Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Tes amis ont bien dû te le dire.

\- Mon maître oui. Il disait que… Que tu étais les ténèbres…

\- Il n'avait pas tort. Au moins une chose intelligente qu'il ait dite avant de crever.

\- Je t'interdis de parler comme cela de mon maître !

\- Alors qu'il a voulu te tuer ? Je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi, chéri !

\- Je ne me suis jamais mis à ta place mais… J'ai l'impression de comprendre tellement de choses à présent. Tu as été forcé à devenir ce que tu es.

\- Eh, peu importe, c'est le résultat qui compte non ?

\- Non. Tu as souffert toute ta vie et… C'est en partie notre faute.

\- Ferme-la avec tes jérémiades. Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ? On ne peut pas revenir en arrière de toute façon.

\- Dis… Tu as vraiment envie qu'on… Qu'on ne redevienne qu'une seule personne ?

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment le choix, alors que j'ai envie ou pas.

\- Réponds moi s'il te plait. N'aimerais-tu pas rester… toi-même ?

\- … Si. Je… Ce n'est pas simple et je suis peut-être un monstre mais dans le fond je… Je ne déteste pas ce que je suis. Pas vraiment.

\- Toi aussi, tu es devenu une personne à part entière. Nous ne sommes plus des moitiés.

\- Arrête de répéter ça ! On ne peut plus rien changer !

\- Bien sûr que si, il existe forcément un moyen d'inverser le processus !

\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Toi, moi… On va redevenir ce qu'on était avant mais ça implique que nous allons tous les deux disparaître.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas… Je veux les revoir.

\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas… Finalement, j'aurais eu un peu de chance à la fin.

\- Comment ça un peu de chance ?

\- J'aurais pu comprendre ce que c'était apprécier quelqu'un… Vaguement.

\- Cela veut dire que tu m'apprécies ?

\- Pfff, ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités… Et arrête de sourire bêtement !

\- Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un comme toi pouvait se montrer tendre ?

\- Mouais… Dans tes rêves ! Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure maintenant.

\- J'ai peur… Mais nous ne pouvons plus reculer hein ?

\- Non. Allons-y, crétin, on verra bien ce qui se passera. »

Ventus acquiesça et attrapa la main que Vanitas lui tendait. Une douce lumière apparut alors qu'ils commençaient à disparaître. C'était l'heure de la réunion, la création de la X-blade que Xehanort avait attendu toute sa vie durant… Mais à quel prix ?

* * *

 **Challenge un peu mieux coché : Faire apparaître Ventus dans un prompt.**

 **Challenge officieux : Mettre encore un peu de Vanitas pour qu'Ejes soit contente... ou pas pour le coup ! *fuit*  
**


	24. Phénix

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Et voilà le dernier prompt de ce défi. Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir pu réaliser ce calendrier de l'avent avec vous et un peu triste aussi de me dire que demain, je n'aurais rien à vous poster... Mais demain c'est Noël alors c'est la fête ! Et sachez qu'avec Ejes, bientôt, nous aurons un nouveau défi à vous partager donc je suis toute aussi impatiente de vous montrer tout ça ! De nouvelles aventures à venir ! Et sans doute d'autres encore après ! Plein d'écriture en perspective !  
**

 **Merci Bro pour ce défi qui m'a permis d'écrire beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais fait sinon ! Cela m'a appris à écrire des petites choses, moi qui suis plutôt du genre à ne me lancer que dans des gros projets. C'est très agréable de finir des textes, des projets même, de s'obliger à faire des textes plus courts et des scénarios qui doivent aller directement à l'essentiel ! Merci Ejes de m'avoir permis d'apprendre tout ça 3**

 **Pour Phénix, j'ai vraiment mis tout mon petit coeur à l'ouvrage et j'ai pleuré dessus. Pas spécialement de tristesse cela dit... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je vos remercie de m'avoir suivi jusque là et je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! A bientôt pour d'autres fanfictions ! Joyeux Noël et que la nouvelle année vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez !  
**

* * *

« Autrefois, j'avais un meilleur ami. C'était la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde. »

Et maintenant ? Lea se demandait. Il ne devait plus rester grand-chose de cette amitié. Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues du Jardin Radieux, le roux observait le ciel. Des flocons de neige tombaient lentement depuis les cieux grisâtres. Le froid s'installait petit à petit, annonçant la mauvaise saison qui arrivait. Ce temps le rendait nostalgique.

Pourtant, tout aurait dû bien aller dans sa vie. Vraiment bien. Xehanort, ce vil personnage qui l'avait tant fait souffrir lui et ses amis, n'était plus. Il avait retrouvé son cœur. Les gens qu'il aimait allaient bien. Oui, tout allait parfaitement bien et la vie devait reprendre son cours normal.

Sauf qu'il manquait une personne dans ce tableau de perfection.

Lea avait cru l'avoir oublié depuis le temps et avec tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'organisation mais jamais, jamais il n'avait pu effacer Isa de sa mémoire. Roxas et Xion étaient deux très bons amis, mais Isa… C'était différent. Certes, il n'avait que peu d'affection pour Saïx, ce simili froid comme la glace, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour son ancien meilleur ami.

« Où es-tu maintenant ? Perdu dans les ténèbres ? »

En marchant, Lea arriva dans une ruelle emplit de nombreuses boutiques qui sentaient bon la fin de l'année. Des objets artisanaux s'entassaient dans les étals, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Le roux admirait le soin apporté aux détails de chaque sculpture, chaque peinture, chaque couture. Dans sa poche, quelques munnies tintèrent, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait bien se permettre une petite folie si l'envie lui en prenait. Il ne comptait pas demander de permission de toute façon.

« Allez, Lea, tu as bien le droit ! »

Il venait d'avoir un petit appartement, il fallait bien qu'il le décore un peu selon son goût. Le choix était grand mais il fut naturellement attiré par une petite sculpture en forme de phénix. L'oiseau était en bois, peint dans un rouge vif, un orange chatoyant et un jaune rayonnant. Cela lui rappelait les histoires racontées au coin du feu quand il était enfant, puis les légendes échangées avec Isa.

« Toi aussi, Isa, tu aurais adoré ça » songea le roux en tendant la main vers l'objet.

Quelqu'un d'autre voulut prendre le phénix en même temps et leurs mains se rencontrèrent. Lea fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour voir qui d'autre s'intéressait à la sculpture.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Sans doute plusieurs.

Isa.

C'était Isa.

« - I… I… Isa ? articula-t-il, incapable de respirer correctement.

\- Axel ? s'étonna l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Tu es vivant ?

\- Axel ? Oh, s'il te plait ! Je suis Lea ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

\- Lea… Cela fait si longtemps… Mais alors, toi aussi tu as retrouvé ton cœur ?

\- Oui… Mais… Isa…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis content de te retrouver !

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Moi je me suis inquiété pour toi et tu réapparais comme ça, sans rien dire… Xehanort te possédait, j'ai cru que… Que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

\- Je suis désolé Lea, moi non plus je ne pensais pas revenir après tout ce que j'ai pu faire… Tout ce que j'ai pu te faire… Je comprendrais si… Si tu ne veux plus que nous soyons amis…

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? On est amis pour toujours, Isa, c'est…

\- Oui, c'est retenu. Madame, je vais vous prendre le phénix en bois s'il vous plait !

\- Très bien, cela fait trente munnies ! annonça le vendeuse, une vieille dame souriante.

\- Eh, c'est moi qui voulais l'acheter ! bouda le roux, encore très étonné par ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Tu sais, Lea, il me fait penser à toi ce phénix. Peu importe à quel point on a pu te faire du mal, piétiner tes sentiments, tu as toujours été là pour tes amis, te relevant, enflammé comme jamais. Tu as le courage, la loyauté et la grandeur de ce phénix alors… Je te l'offre.

\- Euh… C'est… C'est génant…

\- Je peux le garder pour moi si tu veux, il me plait beaucoup aussi.

\- Non… Non, je vais le prendre. Merci Isa.

\- De rien. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. J'ai été… J'ai été si froid quand j'étais Saïx et je ne comprenais pas tout ce que je faisais.

\- Oui, il va falloir que tu m'expliques certaines choses mais… Tu es là Isa.

\- Hum ? Oui, je suis là, et ?

\- Eh bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Que tu sois là. »

Lea supposa que c'était ce sentiment de chaleur et de bonheur qui emplissait son cœur qu'on appelait la magie de Noël.


End file.
